Referring to FIG. 4, a typical display device 4 includes a display panel 42, a column 44, and a base 46. The column 44 is integrally formed with the base 46 and connected with the display panel 42 by a pivot axis 48. The display panel 42 and the column 44 are supported by the base 46, and can be rotated around the pivot axis 48.
It is widely held that a healthy position for a user to view a screen of the display panel 42 is such that a horizontal centerline of the display panel 42 is slightly below a horizontal line of sight of the user. However, the display device 4 is not configured to be readily adjustable to this desired position. It can be troublesome and time-consuming to precisely achieve a favorable working height for the display panel 42 of the display device 4.
What is needed, therefore, is a display device that can overcome the described limitations.